


We need to discuss it

by Onibix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, hex fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onibix/pseuds/Onibix
Summary: Tharja was - as always - working on some new hexes. In the process, she accidentally cursed herself.The consequences? Quite...interesting.





	We need to discuss it

Sunny days came to Ylisstol.

Everyone was outside - children and adults, trying to spend as much time in the sun as they can. Previous weeks were quite rainy, and thunderstorms basically stopped to be intimidating anymore, since everybody already got used to them. Not much to say, people really treated those few days full of sun and heat as a blessing. Especially children, who were looking in the sky, amazed by the multiple rainbows crossing the sky, and discussing their childish theories, who's behind such miracles.

Everyone was outside - except for Tharja.

She didn't really care about the weather change. She didn't care that she might've been the only person stuck in her home. She must keep working on hexes. Yes. Hexes are the only thing that mattered for her..and Robin, who sometimes visited her in her small room, asking if she doesn't want anything. _Huh? I hear something.. Haaa, I was almost done with this hex and here I am, distracted again!_ Thought Tharja, irritated.

\- Hey, Tharja! - Robin greeted her cheerfully, and stood in the middle of the room, looking around curiously - What are you working on now? Is it the same thing as yesterday, or-

\- Y-yes. The same thing. - Tharja interrupted her. She didn't really want anyone in her room now, but...well...it's Robin, so she can give herself a small break, right?

\- I see... You're so hard-working! I have no idea how you want to help Ylissean army with hexes though.

_Fuck!_ Swore Tharja in her mind. _How the hell I'm gonna explain it to Robin, that what I'm doing for past weeks has nothing to do with helping the army? I couldn't find a better excuse, could I?_

It was interesting to her, that Robin was suspecting literally nothing. Well...maybe it's because Tharja was a Dark Mage, who proved herself to be capable of doing..many things? Even though, still...

\- Oh well! I'm sure you can do it, I believe in you! - said Robin, while winking to Tharja, what caused her whole face turn red.

\- T-thank you...I guess. Even tho it's kind of..difficult. - the last word she pronounced with her teeth closed, trying not to explode. _She's so cute, cheering on me. I'm not able to work like this if she's here...but I don't want her to go.._

\- Damn, I forgot! I must meet Chrom today. He said he needs to discuss a few things with me, yet he didn't tell me exactly, what he wanted to talk about.. Anyway! Good luck on your hex, see you later!

\- Yeah...see you later. - said Tharja calmly, looking at Robin running upstairs as far as she could. Tharja smiled. Oh, Robin. Always so enthusiastic and helpful, her little sunshine. Tharja couldn't stand all these overly happy people, but Robin was an exception.

But Chrom...

Chrom was always kind of a threat to Tharja. He was a hero everyone looked up to, and wanted to be around, Robin included. And that's what Tharja really couldn't understand. _Why making such a deal of Chrom? Just another hero, who's gonna be brought back to Earth by the horrible reality-_

\- OH, GOD DAMN IT! - shouted Tharja, as the big cloud of smoke surrounded her. _NO. WAY. Did I just curse myself?! Fuck, shouldn't have been thinking so much about irrelevant stuff while working on a such important hex!_

She couldn't see anything at all, there was too much smoke around. She started waving her hands around, so she could get a bit of it away and actually see the world outside it.

\- ...what...the actual...fuck.

There was a young woman standing in the room. Black, long hair and dark eyes and...kind of interesting outfit, she had.

\- Well, hello hello, who do we have here! - the woman greeted her with a smirk on her face. - You really couldn't fail this hex even more, could you?

Tharja stared at her with eyes full of anger. It didn't seem to intimidate the woman though. _Huh...she kinda looks like me...interesting._  thought Tharja.

\- Of course I do, dummy! I'm you! - the woman laughed. - Well...not exactly. I'm the original, and you're only a really sad incarnation.

\- ...what the fuck do you mean? - asked Tharja, who was completely shocked at this point. _Is she a mage? And..what incarnation? What is she even talking about?_

\- Ah, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rhajat, the mage born in Hoshido. A loong, long time ago I promised my eternal love to somebody, and seems like you're doing your job just fine-

\- Stop. Right. There. - Tharja interrupted her. - So you want to tell me, that you're apparently me from the past. I'm not buying it.

\- Of course you don't! But think about it this way: if you wouldn't fuck up the hex, your soul wouldn't have splitted in half and I wouldn't be here. So, what excuse do you have for that, sugar?

Tharja's response was silence. 

\- You..sure love that girl. "Robin", huh? - asked Rhajat. - Oh, my love for Corrin was the same...if not bigger.. You take it too far, tho.

\- ..what. How can you even take love too far??

\- Ah, damn.. Not love itself. But..is stalking really that...necessary? - Rhajat looked at Tharja with a bit of sadness.

\- W-what do you mean? I'm not-

\- Yes, you do. - said Rhajat a bit louder. - And it's really time to stop, Tharja. You can do more bad than good this way.

\- She doesn't seem like it bothers her... But maybe you're right..? - Tharja started to get more and more paranoid. _What if THIS is the reason we're still not together? What if she's scared of me? What if-_

\- OH, STOP IT, WILL YA - shouted Rhajat so loud, that Tharja, violently ripped from her thoughts, almost lost her balance. - ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAINING AND PITYING YOURSELF. 

Rhajat took a deep breath. _Ahh, I'm not gonna stand more of her bullshit...she really needs a good lesson, or else I'll break the promise I gave to Corrin..and our love needs to last forever,_ thought Rhajat.

\- Okay, listen. If you really want Cor- I mean, ROBIN'S heart, you have to stop with the constant stalking. I used to do that too and trust me, it's way better to just talk normally. I know it might be hard for you, but... - Rhajat smiled and walked to Tharja.

\- I'm sure you'll be able to do it. - she said, putting hand on Tharja's shoulder. - Just...try. You'll see the difference.

The smoke started to fade away faster and faster.

\- Huh...my curse will stop working soon... - whispered Tharja, upset a bit. - It was..nice to see you..I mean, me. I mean-

\- Ehh, Tharja... We'll meet everytime you decide to fuck up a hex and split your soul in half, don't worry. Now it's time to go. Take care of Robin. - said Rhajat, slowly fading away with the smoke.

Then she disappeared completely.

\- Ah, what an experience... - sighed Tharja, still thinking if what happened was real or not. But she made her decision yet.

Tharja ran upstairs. In the corridor she almost bumped on Robin, who was probably coming back from her meeting with Chrom.

\- THARJA! You finally decided to go outside, how nice! - she laughed and pulled Tharja by her hand. - Come on, there's a place I wanna show you!

\- Robin, wait! - Tharja tried to stop her, but it didn't seem like Robin cared at all. She took her to the place, from which they couldn't hear partying people.

\- It's...nicely calm here, isn't it? It feels good to finally listen to some silence with a friend..

_Fuck, I just got friendzoned,_ thought Tharja. _But...I'm still gonna.._

\- Robin... There's something I have to tell you...

 

Rhajat was looking how Tharja and Robin hug each other, while Tharja was explaining her actions to her beloved one with tears in her eyes.

\- Good. It seems you learned something. - smiled Rhajat, still staring at the happy pair of mages. But there was nothing else for her to do here.

Her promise has been fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> ..it was just a thought, based on my..headcanons? Kinda?


End file.
